City of Love
by SiriuslyFour'sGirl
Summary: This one-shot is a continuation of Chapter 5 of my fanfic "Malec Moments." It is set in CoFA when Malec is on their romantic vacation and Alec loses his virginity. Can't warn you any better than that...if you read, I hope you enjoy!


Paris, France.

The City of Love.

Paris was the most ancient city Alec had ever visit, and the most beautiful aside from Alicante. After three days, he was finally starting to get his bearings, but was still overwhelmed by the elegance and grace of the city. He now knew exactly where their hotel was located, and had a vague sense of what he would find if he walked in any direction from the hotel.

Magnus knew Alec had never been to Paris, or really anywhere other than New York and Idris, due to his parents punishment for their association with Valentine many years ago. As a result, Magnus had shown him all his favorite things about Paris over the last three days.

They spent their mornings eating crepes and sipping coffee in cafes along the streets. They watched the Parisians walking hurriedly to their destinations. They were easy to spot as they had a sense of purpose to their strides. The city's visitors seemed to meander, stopping to look at interesting architecture and historical buildings.

They spent an afternoon at the Louvre. Magnus showed Alec his favorite paintings and sculptures, many of which he claimed to have witnessed their creation. Alec could never tell if Magnus was being honest or just making conversation, but knowing Magnus, he likely was around when at least _a few_ of the artworks were made.

Alec was completely overwhelmed by the Louvre. The sheer size of the museum was staggering, and the architecture of the building was a work of art itself. Walking through a doorway was like stepping back in time. Though art was not necessarily his thing- he was sure Jace and Clary would have appreciated it much more than he did- he was still in awe of the number of famous and magnificent works he saw there.

On the second day, Magnus took him on a riverboat cruise of the River Seine. The river snakes through the city and offers views of many of the most well-known sites in Paris. Alec got his first view of the Eiffel Tower, saw the Orsay and Louvre Museums, and many splendid churches and cathedrals, including Notre Dame. Crossing the river were numerous grand bridges. Alec was sure their river cruise lasted longer than the brochure said it should, and had a suspicion that Magnus's magic had something to do with the extended length. But he was grateful for it. The cruise was one of the most romantic things he'd ever done.

Everywhere he looked there seemed to be couples in various positions of love. Some were simply holding hands, others kissing along the riverbank, and still others in positions that would make Isabelle tell them to 'get a room.' Alec glanced down at his own hand, entwined in Magnus's, and smiled. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to holding hands with Magnus in public, but at least here in Paris, he was starting to become more comfortable with it.

When their cruise finally ended, they strolled the banks of the river, hand in hand just like so many other couples they had seen that day. In the shadow of a magnificent bridge, Magnus pushed Alec up against the wall, gently stroked Alec's cheek and jaw line with his thumb, and whispered 'I love you' before leaning in and kissing him breathless.

They returned to their hotel, a grand, old-fashioned hotel, with an enormous open lobby full of antique furniture and décor. A two-story chandelier hung from the center of the lobby, conjuring images of grand ballrooms, expensive gowns and suits, and fine dining. Alec didn't know if any of these things actually existed at the hotel, but his imagination was definitely working overtime.

Their room was a large, open suite with a king size bed draped in silk sheets and plush bedding. Alec had never slept on something so comfortable. Though they had shared a bed the last two nights, they had still not slept together. Magnus seemed to be willing to let Alec have as much time as he needed, and Alec still wasn't sure he was ready.

On the third day in Paris, they did a little shopping, much to Alec's chagrin. He hated shopping, and didn't really enjoy being Magnus's dress-up doll, being made to adorn numerous outfits that really weren't his style. Of course, if you asked Magnus, Alec didn't really _have_ a style. Alec was a good sport about it all, though. He finally relented and allowed Magnus to purchase (at least he thought Magnus purchased it) an expensive suit for him.

"I want you to wear that tonight, Alexander," Magnus said as they left the store. "I have something special planned for us." Magnus's eyes were twinkling, and Alec felt an inexplicable sense of dread.

Alec's fears turned out to be completely unfounded. What he had thought Magnus was going to do that would be so awful, he really couldn't say, and now he felt stupid for ever fearing Magnus's intentions.

As the sun set, the temperature dropped. A cool breeze wafted off the Seine. Alec was thankful Magnus had requested he wear the suit. The added layers of clothing offered protection from the wind.

They were standing on the balcony at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and they were alone. Alec had no idea how Magnus had arranged this, or if any of the tower guards even knew they were there. He knew Magnus was fully capable to creating strong glamours and could easily hide them from mundane sight if he wished.

The Eiffel Tower was glowing a brilliant blue against the night sky. Magnus led him around the tower, giving him a full 360 degree view of the city in lights, which was spectacular. The ancient buildings with their faces aglow were breathtaking. The city lights reflected off the glass top river boats on the Seine, twinkling like earthbound stars. The pyramid at the Louvre was lit up like a prism.

Alec noticed a small table that he was sure had not been there a moment ago. Upon the table were two glasses of champagne. Alec sipped from his glass, the bubbles tingling his nose, as he watched Magnus. Magnus appeared deep in thought and Alec wondered where his mind had gone.

"Have you done this before?" he asked Magnus, pulling him from whatever reverie had held him.

"What?" Magnus asked, confused momentarily. "Oh, well, that would be in the past, wouldn't it? We live in the present, Alexander. There is no need to dredge up the past." His tone was offhanded, a reminder that Alec had promised not to ask him about his past.

Alec shrugged and finished his champagne. Magnus pulled him close, downing his drink and setting their glasses aside. Between the champagne, the dizzying height of the Eiffel Tower itself, and the pounding of his heart as Magnus held him, Alec felt his knees weaken. Magnus's hand gently traced the curves of Alec's cheek, sending a thrill through his body.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus whispered, his lips barely brushing Alec's. Magnus wrapped him in his arms, pressing his body to Alec's and kissed him.

Alec had no recollection of anything but Magnus's touch, his kisses, until they were sitting on the bed in their hotel room, their coats haphazardly discarded onto chairs in the corner. On the bedside table was an empty bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberry greens that had recently been attached to chocolate covered strawberries, which they had taken turns feeding each other. Magnus placed the last one between Alec's teeth, and kissed him, sensually biting the strawberry in half in the process.

Magnus caressed Alec's back and shoulders, kissing him thoroughly. His hands slid to the front of Alec's shirt, and started unbuttoning it. He paused, searching Alec's face, trying to determine how his advances were being received. Without hesitation, Alec clasped the back of Magnus's neck and kissed him. Within moments, Magnus slipped Alec's shirt from his body and tossed it onto the floor.

"Alec?" he said, questioningly, looking for reassurance. He knew Magnus's reservations. Magnus was concerned Alec was not in control of his faculties. The champagne had not made him intoxicated, but had helped to settle his nerves. He wasn't afraid of taking the next step with Magnus. In fact, he wanted the warlock more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Alec trained his eyes on Magnus's, blue on green-gold. "I don't want you to stop, Magnus. I'm ready," he said in a breathless whisper.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "I'm sure. I love you."

As if to prove his point, Alec grasped the top button of Magnus's shirt. His fingers shook as he slipped the button through the hole, and moved on to the next one, then the one after that. His breaths were coming faster as he finally released the last button and Magnus's shirt fell open. He had seen Magnus shirtless before, had touched the smooth skin that covered his firm, lean muscles, had kissed and even left marks on that same skin.

But this was different. Before, he had a stopping point, he knew how far he would take whatever he planned to do, and when he would put a stop to it. This time, he had no intention of stopping anything. As a result, when he touched Magnus's chest, gently sliding his hands up and under the edges of his shirt, and slipping the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, his fingertips ignited. Alec felt the heat of Magnus's skin running up his arms and radiating through his entire body. He felt the want and desire within Magnus amplify through himself.

His touches became more urgent. He wanted to touch and caress every part of Magnus's beautiful body, every rippling muscles, the bumps along his spine, the dip of his pelvis and sharp point of his hips. His hands found the clasp of Magnus's pants, and unfastened it, with slightly more confidence and less shaking than he had managed with the shirt. Magnus leaned back on his elbows, allowing Alec to remove his clothing and peruse his body in whatever manner he liked.

Alec's eyes followed his hands' progress down Magnus's body, admiring the soft, smooth, caramel skin, and finally stopped at the one part of Magnus's body he had not seen before. He felt his cheeks flush as he stared at Magnus's arousal, unable and unwilling to peel his eyes away. He had let Magnus see him, touch him, do..._things_ to him, but he had never had the confidence to do any of those things to Magnus. Tonight, however, he wanted to. He looked up at Magnus, barely able to control himself, and Magnus smiled encouragingly at him as if to say '_Do whatever you like_'.

Alec bit his lower lip as his hands moved toward Magnus's erection, brushing the skin along his pelvis on their trek. Magnus's head fell back and he moaned softly at the sensation, as Alec finally, for the first time in his life, touched another man in such an intimate way. He thought he knew what that touch would do to Magnus, but he wasn't prepared for what it would do to _him._ His whole body shook with anticipation as his fingers curved around the shaft and slid upward. Magnus groaned as he brought his head back up to watch Alec touching him.

His hands moved up and down, and Alec could almost imagine Magnus's hands doing the same to him. He felt himself stiffen as he watched Magnus grow, become tighter, under his ministrations. He was suddenly seized with an urge, one that he would not deny tonight, and he lowered his head and took Magnus into his mouth. He remembered, vividly, the movements Magnus had made on him with his lips and tongue and teeth, and how those movements had felt, and he did his best to mimic that. He was sure, in his inexperience, that it would not be as good as when Magnus had done it, as good as the way Magnus had made _him_ feel, but if his performance was inferior, Magnus did not show it. Magnus was moaning and incoherently murmuring Alec's name, his head falling back onto a pillow, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

"Alec..." Magnus said, an urgency in his voice that wasn't there before. Alec could feel Magnus stiffen, tighten, between his fingers and in his mouth, and he knew Magnus wouldn't last much longer. But he didn't want to stop. Magnus had done this for him several times, and he wanted to do it for Magnus. So, Alec continued the movements of his hands and lips and tongue, increasing his speed as Magnus's breaths turned to panting, as Magnus's body arched off the bed and he cried out his orgasm. Alec removed his mouth as he felt the first bit of warm liquid hit him, not quite sure he was ready to take _that_ step just yet, and continued to massage Magnus, until the warlock's body released its tension and he fell back with a soft 'thud'.

Magnus allowed himself a few moments to recover before grabbing Alec's face with both hands and pulling him up and kissing him thoroughly. Alec's lips parted against Magnus's and Magnus took the opportunity to insert his tongue, brushing it against Alec's and making Alec's heart flutter. Alec was already needy after what he had just done, and adding Magnus's tongue in his mouth and his hands on his body, Alec could feel himself unraveling. He wanted Magnus, needed Magnus.

Magnus broke away, still holding Alec's face in his hands, and looked into Alec's eyes, reading him. Alec instinctively knew what Magnus was asking, though he wasn't sure how he knew. Magnus was asking for permission, and when he received it, he silently asked how Alec wanted it. Alec thought for a moment, then rolled onto his back, dragging Magnus on top of him. He thought that, in his inexperience, letting Magnus take the lead, teach him, was probably best, for now.

Magnus continued to look at Alec, his expression clearly saying '_Are you sure?_' and when Alec nodded that he was, Magnus kissed him again. Magnus's mouth left Alec's to plant open-mouthed kisses along his cheek, his jaw, and the hollow beneath his ear, earning a shiver from Alec. He continued his path along Alec's neck, tasting the light salt flavor of the sweat he had worked up moments ago. He felt, with his tongue, the rapid pulse at Alec's throat. As he continued down Alec's chest, his hands hurried ahead, smoothing down Alec's sides and flat stomach to the clasp of his pants, leaving a steamy trail in their wake. Alec's skin felt alive under Magnus touch and he wanted more.

Magnus finally relieved Alec of his ever-tightening pants, and Alec started as the cool temperature of the room touched his hot, erect skin. His skin erupted in gooseflesh, partially from the cold, and partially from his need. Magnus trailed his hands up Alec's long, thin legs as he moved back up Alec's body. When Magnus's hands reached Alec's upper thighs, Alec moaned in anticipation. And Magnus did not disappoint. His fingers continued up, grazing the soft skin of Alec's lower abdomen and closing around his arousal. Alec sighed in ecstasy as he finally felt the much needed touch of his boyfriend's skin on his.

Magnus lowered his mouth and took Alec in, and was rewarded with a gentle, involuntary buck of Alec's hips. Magnus had none of Alec's hesitancy or insecurity, expertly using his fingers and tongue and lips to bring Alec to the height of pleasure. He brought his mouth and one hand off Alec, moving them to kiss and caress the skin over his pelvis and inner thighs as his remaining hand continued to stroke Alec. He looked up at Alec's face again, for reassurance to continue, and found his boyfriend in the throes of passion, panting and silently begging for more. He trailed a finger to Alec's opening and paused. Alec gasped at the sensation, then pushed against Magnus, giving him permission to enter.

Magnus magically lubricated his finger and inserted it into Alec as he continued to work on Alec's erection. Alec tensed at the pressure from the invasion, but then relaxed, allowing Magnus to continue. Magnus moved within Alec, showing Alec the sensitive places he didn't even know he had, and how to stimulate them. Magnus was patient, giving Alec plenty of time to adjust and recover before moving to the next phase, and elevating his pleasure to yet a new height, all the while working his talented fingers and kissing every sensitive part of Alec he could reach.

Magnus grinned when Alec knotted the sheets in his fists, writhing on the bed in a very un-Alec-like manner. Alec moaned and gasped as Magnus found new places within him. The combined sensations of Magnus's fingers on his arousal and inside him were too much for Alec, and when the heat of Magnus's mouth surrounded him again, Alec released with Magnus's name falling from his lips over and over in a disarticulated murmur.

Magnus continued to work Alec, kneading and massaging him, kissing and licking him, until he was ready to go again. He silently sent a 'Thank You' for the Shadowhunter's stamina rune. Magnus kissed his way back to Alec's mouth, leaving tendrils of fire along his path. When he reached Alec's neck, Alec brought their mouths together in the most heated kiss they had ever shared. Magnus had been concerned that Alec may decide against going further, but his fears were unfounded. Alec wanted Magnus as much as Magnus wanted him.

Magnus was slow and patient and gentle as he entered Alec, not wanting to cause his Nephilim unnecessary pain. Alec was brave and passionate and greedy, and rather felt that he had dealt with more pain fighting demons than what Magnus was causing. Alec's hands worked Magnus, demanding more than what Magnus was giving him, but Magnus was unrelenting. The deeper Magnus went, the more control Alec lost, as Magnus found more and more places within Alec to stimulate. His nerves were on fire, racking his body with pleasure he had never known before.

When Magnus finally started moving, really moving within him, Alec lost all coherent thought. There was just him, and Magnus, and the feelings and sensations of ecstasy. Magnus's tongue expertly moved within Alec's mouth, his skilled hands gliding across Alec's body. Magnus's proficiency at making love was something Alec had expected, but not fully understood until now, in this moment, when every movement the warlock made served to increase Alec's pleasure to a dizzying height. Alec never knew anything could feel this good, and every time he thought that, Magnus made him feel even better.

Alec knew his inexperienced hands were not capable of matching Magnus's movements, so he didn't even try. He wasn't consciously aware of where his hands were, just that they were on Magnus, in his hair, on his back, digging into his hips, encouraging him in every way he knew how. As Alec got closer, he wanted, needed, to feel friction against his own erection. As if reading his mind, Magnus reached down and curved his long fingers around Alec, moving his hand in time with his hips. And Alec lost it completely. He was a writhing, blithering mess of pleasure as he reached his climax and came completely undone.

Magnus released Alec's erection, and wrapped his arms around his Nephilim, holding him tightly and burying his face in the crook of Alec's shoulder as he, too, reached the end, as he pulsed and throbbed inside his lover. He kissed Alec's neck, holding on so tightly, as if it were _his_ first time instead of Alec's. In a way, he supposed, it was. No one had ever made him feel the way Alec did, and he had never loved anyone the way he loved Alec. He was surprised to discover his eyes tearing slightly from the emotions inside him.

Magnus kissed Alec with swollen lips, continuing to hold him close, until it became impossible to stay inside him. He pulled away, looking into Alec's eyes, searching for evidence that he was okay, that he was happy they had taken this step, that there were no regrets. He found happiness and joy and love in those blue eyes. He found peace and contentment and satisfaction.

He moved to lay beside Alec, twining their fingers together as Alec hooked his leg around Magnus's. Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder, listening to the sound of his still erratic heartbeat as it began to slow to a more normal pace. Magnus traced the runes of Alec's arm and shapes along his back with his free hand, and Alec felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Thank you, Magnus," he whispered into Magnus's chest and earned a silent chuckle from the warlock. "What?" he said in response.

Magnus kissed his forehead, brushing his hair aside to give him access to Alec's skin. "You say that like I didn't get anything out of it, like it wasn't just as amazing for me," he said, his voice sounding slightly bewildered.

"It was? Amazing for you, I mean."

A blush was creeping up Alec's face, and when mixed with the insecurity in Alec's voice, Magnus thought he had never seen anything more adorable, more wonderful, in his life.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life, Alexander. I love you...more than you know, more than I can express."

Alec bit his lip, then turned and kissed Magnus. "I love you, too," he said, before settling back against Magnus and falling asleep, wrapped in his arms, an enormous smile on his face.


End file.
